In recent years, the types of recording media on which images are formed are diversified. The quality of gloss (glossiness) differs between wood free paper and coated paper, for example, since the surface shape is different. In addition, when a toner image is formed on a recording medium, the difference between the glossiness of the portion where the image is formed (image portion) and the glossiness of the background portion (non-image portion) of the recording medium on which the image is not formed is large, the user may feel uncomfortable.
In view of this, in order to control the glossiness of the toner image, a fixing device which switches the selection between the case of giving gloss to the image and the case of not giving gloss to the image by changing the fixing temperature of the image is known (refer to, for example, Patent document 1: JP-A 2007-72022).